harry potter and the magic of technology
by lv.80tauranhunter
Summary: this is another supper power fic but this time its not harry well not only harry. and as voldermort begins his campain for world conquest they can use all the help they can get. post Ootp


A/N i'm sorry people there was a mistake on my part and my story got delited but on the plus side looking back at my story i notised a few things that needed to be fixed, oh by the way this story is post ootp and please dont flame, on with the fic

12:00 midnight the clock on Harry's bedside table flashed at him as if playing a cruel prank. midnight mint two thing for harry on one hand harry would now be celebrating his 16th birthday, but on another hand he would have to sleep soon and have to endure nightmareish vistion after vistion, but the later of the two events had now become a usual accurence in voldermorts attemts to give harry as much hell as posible. Because of this Harry had become acustom to sleeping one night in three only and tonight he knew that he would be falling asleep wether he wanted to or not. It had just become his birthday and already owls were appearing at his window to diposite there gifts and letters for him. He begrudgingly got out of his bed to recieve them. He saw gifts from nearly anyone he could imagine, most of which were sent out of gilt for not believing him last year and for the death that huanted Harry, he asumed. He saw owl's from ever member of the weasley's many of whom he saw where borrowed, a rather large book from Hermione, gifts and cards from almost every gryffindor whos name he could remember and many Order members and people who he couldn't ever remember meeting. After he got everything off the owl's he shooed them out trying not to wake up the Dursely's. He looked at the large pille of presents and decided to open Hermione's present first since it looked to be most time consuming. beneath the wrapping paper was the title 'Magical mutation's" and image's of Wizards and witches with extra limbs and skin conditions. Harry opened the book and rifulled through the pages stoping on thngs that caught his interest but generaly not paying atention. Looking at the clock he saw that it was now around 1 and hoped that Voldermort would have given up trying to invade his dreams by now. He layed back down on his llumpy bed in his prison cell of a room at number 4 Privet Drive and closed his eyes.

"M-m-master we have the b-b-boy you asked for." sniviled my pathetic servent worntail as he walked into my throne room taking a low bow. "good, bring him to me." I commanded. "Y-y-yes m-m-master." wortail replied as he turned to collect him. Wormtail returned moments later, took another bow and moved to the side to revel two more of my servants each holding an arm belonging to the boy i had called for and tossed him to the ground at my feet then bowed and took there places with the other death eaters. "excelant, I will reward the deatheaters who took part in his capture." i said looking down in amusment as the boy struggled to brake free of the ropes that held his hand behind his back. "Y-y-yes m-m-master." wormtail said as he turned to resume his normal place with the other death eaters. I then looked down at the boy struggling before me "I see you have already leaned to bow to you new master." i said electing some snickers from my servents and a growl from the boy. "i'll never bow to you." he said after he stood up struggling harder still. i frowned at that statement but it quikle turned back into a smirk as i said "well well, i see you still have some fight in you. which one of my servants would like to take up the job of training him ... how about you Aleraz." "yes master." Aleraz said as he steped away from the rest and made his way to the boy. i looked at the boy, rejoysing at the fear that flashed within his eyes as Aleraz came to him but then it turned to a smirk. I pulled my wand from it's hiding plase beneath my sleeve ready for anything he might try just as his hands came free of the ropes holding them and stuck his palms out shooting lightning from them hitting Aleraz and the unfortunate deatheater standing opposite him. There bodies fell to the ground smoldering. He them aimed both arms at me. "do you really wish to attack the one who holds your family's lives in hand." i said lauphing as his smirk quickly vanished from his face. "there now i'm glad you see it my way." i said as he slumped to the ground in defeat. "Lestrange, why dont you make are new guest feel at home." "It will be my pleasure master." she said as she picked the boy by his shirt collor and yanked him off the ground. "but just one moment." i said my smirk growing bigger. "He must first be punished for his insulence" she let the boy go and bowed. i looked down at the boy's fearfull face."any last words before we begins." he said nothing, just bowed his head in angery defeat. "fine then, crucio."

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" harry awoke drenched in cold sweat as the boy's yells achoed in the deepest reaches of his subconcious and thoughts began racing threw his mind 'did i dream that.'

'no it wasn't a dream' he responded to his own question.

'ok did voldermort put that in my head or did i sneak into his mind.'

no, first, it was inside his head like at chrismas, second, you didn't know that person.' harry thought with another part of his brain that sounded strangly like hermione. harry thought for awail and concluded that it wasn't another trap like last year and that he should send professor Dumbledore an owl. 'i'm not going to make the same mistake twice.' harry told himself and began to write.

dear professor Dumbledor

I think you should come wish me a Happy Birthday when you get the chance.

-Harry Potter

Harry read the message a few times to make sure it was cryptic enough to not give anything away should it be intersepted but not that Professor Dumbledor couldn't figure it out. He decidded it would have to do and went to the birdcage in the corner of his room."hey Hedwig you up for a trip." harry said waking up Hedwig. she nodded her had and stuck out her leg so harry could tie the letter on. "good girl, ok take this to professor Dumbledor." hedwig hooted happy to get a chance to leave her cage. harry opened the window and Hedwig flew out of it. harry watched her fly untel she couldn't be seen threw the early morning fog. then harry finaly noticed how early it relly was and how tiered he still was, but most importantly how hungry he was. he went down stairs carefull not to wake up the Durslys and began cooking himself a meal.

he went back upstairs several minutes later filled with the eggs and decided he should try to look over some more of his presents to ocupie the time till Professor Dumbledor or some other Order member came to get him. It turned out to be a quite annoing birthday as most of letters said the exact same thing 'i believed you the whole time.' He sighed in frustration and set them aside in favor of more of the gifts from his friends harry Harry opened Ron's Quidditch strategy book with a letter that said he was sure harry would get the captains spot this year, Ginny's wand polishing kit then professor Lupin's book on magical creachers (with an interesting article on werewolves.) and on and on till he had opened everything. As he looked at them he had a feeling he was missing something but couldn't remember what it was untill he sat down on his bed again and saw the book Hermione gave him. He picked it up again and scanned the table of contents looking for something he thought he might have seem. "this is it!" he said to himself not thinking about waking the Duresly's any more and turned to the page that coused him to shout out.

**electrical abnormalites**

Electrical abnorlalities are increadably rare in Wizzards and have only accured a hand full of times in history. It appears in only a few forms ranging from simply causing the subject to naturally attract electricity, which usually led to an early death in stormy reagens of the world, to the ability to produse an electricity unlike any naturally accuring on earth. The electricity is unique because it is able to form machinery around itself at the will of the "electromancer" as users of this ability are called. There is only one known user of this ability alive today. Sora Raimaru, who is currently preparring to attend his 6th year at _Eschsholtzia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in california.  
_

Below this was a picture of Sora and more about his powers. In the photo Was the Teen that Harry had seen in his vision. Sora was about midium hight, Harry would guese about 5'8, with medium length black hair. He had bright blue eyes and was wearing a blue and gold sweater that fit baggily over his skinny frame. As Harry was examining the man in the photo smile and bow up at him. Harry heard a knock on the door followed by Uncle Vernan yelling for someone to get the door. "I'll get it!" Harry yelled back politly grabing his wand from his drawr just in case it wasn't who he thought it was and raced down stairs to open the door.

When he opened the door he saw the man he had so much respect for untill just recently but was still the man he thought he could turn to when he needed help. He smiled at harry and said "Why hello Harry, it's good to see you again."

"it's good to see you again Professor. Would you like to come in" Harry responded not caring what the Dursleys would think about inviting a wizard into the house.

"Why thank you."

Harry led Professor Dumbledor into the house and into the dinning room where he offered him a glass of tea which he politely accepted.

Harry noticed Duddly was at the bottom of the starecase wanting to get breakfast but unwilling to come near them and smirk at the power Professor Dumbledors pressense had over the Durselys.

Harry prepared there tea in silence waiting for Dumbledor to say something, which he didn't untill they were both sipping it at the table.

"So Harry I understand you wished for me to wish you a Happy Birthday" He smiled but then became serious "but I can't help but think there might be something else you wished to talk with me about."

Harry finished the sip of tea he was taking before responding.

"Yes sir but I don't think it would be very safe to say it here."

"are you absolutely sure we need to go elsewhere?" Dumbledore inquired completely serious now.

"yes sir." Harry replied just as serious.

"then we shall go." Dumbledor lifted hmself from his seat and began walking to the door. Harry was well aware of the anti-apperation spell on the house and followed him out.

When they were outside Dumbledor extended his hand for harry to take hold of and said. "were going to side-along-apperate I would advise you tp hold on tight it's a bumpy ride." Harry grabed his hand.

The haedmaster then waved his wand a everything went black and Harry felt as though he were being squized though a rubber tube. then there was a thod and he hit the ground. Harry got up and looked at Dumbledor who looked as though it were an everyday acurence to be squizzed through rubber tubes and then remembered that it was. Harry then noticed what was behind him and his jaw droped. "Professor, were at the burrow." said harry his hopes of seeing Ron this summer returning. "yes it is." Dumbledor said as if they were talking about the weather. "well we'd best go inside before Molly relises weve arrived." Dumbledor said his smile growing bigger. "unless you would profer to be scolded for depriving you of food by staying away from her table."

A/N well that's the first encredible chapter... what do i do now... oh ya write my second chapter.


End file.
